


Johns play time

by MightyMumba



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Cock Tease, Handcuffed, M/M, Teasing, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMumba/pseuds/MightyMumba
Summary: John has Lafayette handcuffed and blindfolded.





	Johns play time

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for the flood that is about to splooge in your pants.

John lay soundlessly on the the big king sized bed. Lafayette always liked the bigger things in life. Like Hamilton. Yeah Hamilton was cute and all but not as cute as John, plus Ham couldn't provide all of the dirty pleasures that John felt like he could to Laf. Tonight John felt like he needed to get his own way for once. Laf always had him down on all fours, taking him all at once, but that was gonna change. 

The clock read 3:27. John looked over at a peaceful sleeping Laf and decided that this was just the time to start plotting his revenge. John quietly crawled out of the bed and walked over to the dresser. He reached down to the very last drawer, the very one that contained all of his and lafs "toys". He let his eyes skim over what he wanted and after a minute or two he picked up the black fuzzy handcuffs, blindfold, and the lube for safe measures. 

Once John was done collecting his items he walked over to Laf's side of the bed and watched how his chest slowly rose and fell with each breath. John was now becoming overwhelmed with excitement. He grabbed one of Laf's hands and handcuffed it to the elegantly carved head board. Next he very carefully slid the blindfold over Laf's wild hair and very quickly covered his eyes. 

John stood there and admired his work, even if it was just some silly handcuffs and a blindfold. He gave Laf a quick look over and crawled back into his side of the bed. By this point Laf was starting to stir with all the sudden moments. 

"John, what's going on?" Laf asked in a very stern but curious tone. This only made John happier, knowing that his partner was awake. 

"It's my turn to have some fun tonight," John giggled as he finished his sentence. "The rules are you have to keep the blindfold on, unless I take it off, I have to be the one leading your hand, and you aren't allowed to touch yourself, understand?" 

Laf just smiled and shook his head. John proceeded to strip down to his underwear right next to his partner. Next he pulled the blind fold over Laf's eyes, just enough for him to see what was going on. 

John started to rub himself over his boxers. This wasn't any different than any other masterbation session, except Laf's eyes were practically trying to undress him. He continued to rub his now growing erection. Soon his boxers were off and one of his hands began pumping his length. John looked over and noticed that Laf was now chubbing in his pajamas. Perfect. He stopped touching himself and reached over to pull Laf's blindfold back down to cover his sight. He would just have to go off of touch and hearing for the time being. 

John led Laf's hand to the top of his chest and slowly trailed his fingertips around till they rested at the beginning of his happy trail. 

"You have a minute to touch me how you please but you have to stay away from my crotch region," Laf nodded and proceeded to grab John's inner thigh. Grabbing and toying around, making John moan just from his touch. 

He quickly swatted Laf's hand away. Even though he loved his soft touch. He wouldn't let laf have too much fun tonight. John placed his hands around his throut. 

Laf, knowing that John was into choking started doing what he does best. He could feel and hear John toying with himself. This was not fair what so ever. He made a mental note to get him back later for it. His pajamas started to become restricted from his fully erect length. He was just imagining all the things he would do to John as soon as he was out of these restraints. 

John began moaning and made sure each sound that escape his pursed lips reached Laf's ears. 

He pulled Laf's hand away and brought him down to his length. Laf instantaneously began stroking him up and down, slowly at first but gradually gained speed. John's pre cum was now acting as a lube and warmed everything up. 

Moans we're now fully escaping into the room. John's whole body shuttered and he could feel his body become stiff. Seconds later a load of his hot cum shot out, covering his chest. 

Laf stoped what we was doing and now just laid next to John, still handcuffed and blindfolded. 

Once John had regain his composure and cleaned up he rolled over and kissed Laf on the lips. Laf pulled off his blindfold and stared at John. 

"We need to do this more baby," Laf stated. 

"Misbehave more and we will," with that John rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Aren't you going to take the handcuffs off?" 

"Nope."


End file.
